A nonvolatile memory card having a flash memory or the like has been used as information transmission means in digital equipment such as a portable phone, digital camera, PC (Personal Computer) and printer.
For example, Multi Media Card (Registered Trademark), SD Card (Registered Trademark), Mini SD Card (Registered Trademark), xD-Picture Card (Registered Trademark), Memory Stick (Registered Trademark), Compact Flash (Registered Trademark), Micro SD (Registered Trademark), Trans Flash (Registered Trademark), Memory Stick Pro (Registered Trademark), Memory Stick Duo (Registered Trademark), Memory Stick Pro Duo (Registered Trademark), and others are used as the nonvolatile memory card.
However, the nonvolatile memory cards do not have mutual compatibilities in control method, communication method, electric properties, card insert stand configuration, and others. Hence, a certain nonvolatile memory card cannot be used in the card insert stand prepared for another nonvolatile memory card.
More specifically, a conventional nonvolatile memory card has only a single nonvolatile memory card controller and does not have compatibility with a nonvolatile memory card host controller of a different standard. Accordingly, the conventional nonvolatile memory card does not have a nonvolatile memory card controller switch. In addition, the conventional nonvolatile memory card has only a single kind of interface.
Furthermore, only is a nonvolatile memory card having a certain configuration can be inserted in a card insert stand of a host device of a nonvolatile memory card having a certain standard.
Therefore, even if configuration compatibility for a nonvolatile memory card is achieved by using a configuration conversion adapter and thereby the card can be inserted in the card insert stand of the nonvolatile memory card host device having a certain standard, when standards such as control methods, communication methods, electric properties, or the like are different, it is not possible for the nonvolatile memory card to perform data transmission with the nonvolatile memory card host device.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-32715 discloses an adapter where plural kinds of memory cards can be exclusively loaded. A device selecting the memory card is not loaded in the adapter. Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-196603 discloses a button type card taking-put mechanism. Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-73522 discloses an interface conversion of a small size memory card. Japanese Laid Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-186582 discloses card detection and card recognition of a PC card. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 312396 discloses a memory adapter. The adapter does not have a device configured to switch a memory card controller of a memory card.